I would stop at nothing...
by FiRmBeLieVer
Summary: Something Terrible happens to Liz, when she turns to Max, he helps her in any way he can. Sorry about the Chapter Mistake I fixed it!
1. The Rape

Needing Help  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
Category: Max and Liz  
Summary: I'm bad at these just read you'll like it. M/L  
Rating: Strong PG-13 I guess?  
  
  
"Kyle, where are you taking me?" an impatient and blindfolded Liz asked.  
  
"It's a surprise" Kyle answered. " ok we're here." Liz took off her blind fold. It was the pool, it had been in Roswell since before she was born, and some of her greatest childhood memories were of summers in this pool.   
  
"Oh! Kyle this is so great I haven't been here in ages. I remember some pretty great times here though.  
  
"Yea I know, I remember when Alex tried to do a back flip off the high dive but instead it was a painful belly flop he was red for weeks!" they both laughed at the memory. "I just wanted to bring you some place normal... after the whole setup thing you seemed really lost and I want to help you become a normal teen again, like old times."  
  
"Thank you Kyle but I'm not sure I know what normal is anymore." Liz responded sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll figure it out together, Maria, Alex and I will always be here for you." He told her sincerely. "I'm going to get a soda, you want?"  
  
"Sure." As Kyle walked away tears started falling down Liz's cheeks. She was so lost and confused, without Max life wasn't worth anything so Liz gave up, she simply went through the motions everyday, with no feeling. She longed for simpler days, before Tess and an unwanted Destiny, back when she and Max were together and happy. She wiped her tears away as she heard footsteps, thinking it was Kyle. She turned around but instead of meeting the caring face of Kyle Valenti, she met the cold stare of a tough big looking man.   
  
"Well Look what we got here... I hope you don't mind but you're boyfriend is a little tied up at the moment." The man smirked smugly.  
  
"what do you want?" Liz asked in a timid scared voice. One word sent shivers down her spine and made an unforgiving cold sweep over her.  
  
"You."  
  
Liz started to back away but the man grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth, silencing her cries for help. He picked her up and pulled her out of the pool, dragging her into the women's bathroom. He took a red scarf from his back pocket and gagged her. Liz struggled with all her might to get away but her desperate attempts were no match for the strong and vicious man on top of her.   
  
The man grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head and then single handedly he ripped open her shirt. He quickly tore off her bra and began touching her in ways that repulsed her. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them along with her panties off her weak but still fighting body. Then he rapidly tore the clothes from his body. He put a condom on, so there was no way to figure out who he was, and then positioned himself on top of her. She silently screamed and cried as he took away the only innocence she had left. When he was done he left her there, gagged and bruised and left but not before smugly asking, "was it good for you too?" Then laughing he made his way out into the night.  
  
Liz just lay there and cried. She had to get up, she had to leave, she had to go to the one place she would feel safe in...Max's arms. She removed the gag from her mouth and slowly put her close back on. She went over to the soda machines and then into the guys' bathroom looking for Kyle. He probably went home, she thought. So Liz started the short walk to Max's house.   
  



	2. The Truth

Max lay in bed. It was the same every night. He would come home from work, shower, eat, brush his teeth, and then get in his bed. He didn't even bother to get under the covers, because not even the warmth of his sheets could stop the never-ending cold that moved in, when he realized that Liz didn't love him anymore. It killed him inside each time he saw Kyle and her, to think of Kyle touching her in ways he wanted to, or loving her in ways he never could. Tears came to his eyes, 'No, I will not cry anymore tears over this.' Max thought, 'what's done is done; I have to get over it. Oh stop lying to yourself Max, you'll never stop hurting.' Suddenly there was a knock on the window, he reluctantly got up expecting Michael to be at his window, but when he gazed through the curtain he saw the torn and sad face of the beautiful Liz Parker.  
  
Max's heart contracted at the sight of her. He slowly opened his window. "What are you doing here Liz?"  
  
"I...I..." and that was when the strong Liz Parker, broke down. Tears started streaming down her face and uncontrollable sobs racked her entire body. Max helped her through the open window, and she collapsed into his chest, soaking the entire front of his shirt with an unstoppable flow of tears.  
  
Max cautiously walked her over to his bed, and gently sat her down. He knelt in front of her, desperately trying to help.   
  
"Liz...are you okay? Please tell me what happened." Max was deeply concerned. Liz might've hurt him, but he still loved her, he always would.   
  
Liz snapped back into reality. "I don't know why I'm here...I just didn't know where else to go. I was so scared, I am so scared."   
  
"Liz what happened? Did something happen to you tonight? Liz if something happened you have to tell me so I can help."  
  
"Why are you doing this Max? I know we agreed to work things out but I know you're still hurt. I broke your heart, and yet you're still helping me and longing to protect me. I don't deserve you or this, I just don't want to talk about it, Max, please don't make me talk about it."  
  
"Will you show it to me?" Max asked. That meant connecting with her, some of the things in her mind, he didn't want to see, but he needed to know what would hurt her so much.  
  
In the state of mind Liz was in she didn't even think of what would happen if he saw into her soul. She didn't realize her mistake until after the connection was made.  
  
Max saw everything. He saw every single thing that had happened to this beautiful and strong woman, and his love increased one hundred times, when he thought of the sacrifice she made. He also saw her attack and rape. He could feel her fear, he could smell his sweat, and he could feel her repulsion. He pulled away quickly, disturbed and pained by the visions and feelings he had seen and felt. He had somehow ended up in the corner. He crawled over to her and took her face in his hands. Then he simply stated the three words she had longed to hear. "I love you."   
  
She smiled down at him. "Oh, Max I love you too."  
  
Max was on air, this wonderful, strong, small woman loved him, Him, it was something he never thought he'd get and something he thought he had lost. "Lay down Liz you need to rest,"  
  
"stay with me." She whispered.  
  
"Always."  
  



	3. The Plan

Max lay awake in bed holding the still form of Liz Parker. His mind was reeling. He had to do something. Something to help Liz, anything to help this angel curled up safely in his arms. Suddenly an idea came into his head, the granolith. He saw in the vision that he had used the granolith as a time machine, he could go back in time and stop the rape, all he'd have to do is stop Liz from going to the pool with Kyle. 'But how do I make the granolith become a time machine?' Then he remembered something, Isabel had seen it in Tess's house. The crystal. 'But how do I modify it to go back in time?' Max was stumped but he decided the only thing to do would be to go with Tess to the granolith chamber, together they could figure it out. Max's mind was at ease, so he fell asleep holding on to Liz's for the rest of the night.   
  
****   
  
The next morning Max awoke with empty arms. Instead of Liz lying on his bed there was a note. He opened it and silently read his beloved's words.  
  
Max,  
  
I had to leave before my mom and dad noticed I was gone. Last night meant a lot to me, for you to hold me and protect me, Thank you for always being there for me, I love you Max and I always have and will, I'll see you later at the Crashdown, I'm not working, but I just need to be with you.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Liz  
  
Max read the note over and over, and placed it by the picture of her that was on his bedside table. He decided the first thing he should do today is go see Liz, then he would talk to Tess about the granolith. Max got dressed and knocked on Isabel's door.   
  
"Is, I'm going to the Crashdown, do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Sure Max, I've been wanting to talk to Alex, so just give me like 20 minutes and I'll be right there."  
  
"Ok, but try to hurry."  
  
"I will."  
  
15 minutes later, they were out the door. Max left hoping to find answers, hoping to find ways to help Liz; he just didn't know that the answers were closer than he thought.  



	4. The Past

Liz's head shot up at the sound of the Crashdown door opening. She turned around expecting Max but instead met the eyes of a young woman. The girl walked over to Liz's table and sat in the booth across from her.  
  
"Liz." The girl said. Liz was confused, who was this girl and how did she know her name.   
  
"Who are you?" Liz asked.  
  
"I'm Serena. I'm here to help you."  
  
"Serena? Oh My God. It's you. Why are you here?"  
  
"I knew you in your other life."   
  
"Other Life? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your other life on Antar. You were a peasant girl who, by chance, met and fell in love with the prince of Antar. Behind everyone's back you and your love had a baby girl, but someone knew about you. Kivar was informed of your love affair and killed you leaving your daughter all alone after her father's death. King Zan and Ava were married against Zan's wishes and Ava was helping the other side secretly the entire time. Only Max found this out the moment of their deaths when Kivar revealed it and killed her. No one else knew which is why Ava was cloned with you. You were very important, because without you, the king was not as strong. You and Zan had a love that transcended time and space and when you were united you completed eachother, I saw this first hand... You were unstopable."  
  
"But... How do you know all this?"  
  
"I was there, I lived it. I'm your daughter, mom."   
  
"I can't believe this. I have to tell everyone. They need to know, I should tell them. Oh my... This is huge, they'll want to know..." Liz rambled on. Not even realizing that Max had walked into the Restaurant and had wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Liz, are you Ok? You're rambling about something? What do we need to know?"  
  
"Max, I need you to get everyone to gather at the pod chamber. This is BIG!"  
  
"Wait, Liz, I need to tell you something I know what I'm going to do about what happened last night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to use the granolith to go back in time and stop the rape." 


	5. The Decision

"I'm going to use the granolith to go back in time and stop the rape."  
  
"What? Max you can't! Then we'll never know all this amazing information that I just got about your past."  
  
"Liz the decision is made, I have to do this for you. I love you too much; I have to do whatever I can to stop what happened. You can't change my mind. And what are you talking about information about my past?"  
  
"That's why I need everyone to go to the cave. So I can tell you all together."  
  
"Ok, Let me use your phone and I'll call everyone and have them meet use in 20 minutes. Ok?"  
  
"Ok Max, but first... This is Serena. She knows about you guys, she's part of the reason why I need to talk to you all, so she'll be coming with us."  
  
"Hello Zan, It is an honor to be with you again."  
  
"Nice to meet you Serena, and please call me Max."  
  
"Of course, Max."  
  
"Let's go make those calls." Max stated then walked upstairs and told his friends the plan.  
  
****   
  
  
20 minutes later the entire group was assembled at the cave. They sat cross-legged in a circle waiting for someone to begin.   
  
Liz looked at everyone's anxious faces and decided she should tell everyone who Serena was. "Guys, this is Serena. Serena meet Isabel, Alex, Tess, Kyle, Maria and Michael. The reason I asked you all here is because Serena knows about you guys and has information about you past."  
  
"What?? Are you sure she can be trusted Liz?"  
  
"yes Michael, it's ok, I can't explain it yet but I'm positive she can be trusted. 


	6. The Story

Everyone was gathered in the cave, waiting rather impatiently. Max looked at Liz and pulled her to him.   
  
"Liz, we need to tell them everything. They need to know the truth or our group will fall apart. But if you aren't ready, then it can wait."  
  
"No Max, you're right. They need to know, we have to be honest with eachother." Liz assured him she was fine before turning to the group.  
  
"Will someone hurry up and tell me what is going on?" Michael barked impatiently.  
  
"Well, Michael, it all began last October, when I got a little visitor..."  
  
****   
  
Everyone in the cave had tears rolling silently down their cheeks as Liz finished her story. Liz had just spent the last 30 minutes telling everyone what had happened to her and about her little visit from Future Max. Max had his arms wrapped around Liz protectively and was whispering words of strength and comfort into her ear.   
  
Everyone's head shot up as Michael burst out yelling and rambling. " We have to do something. Liz was seriously hurt and we can't let the sick bastard who did this get away, Max what are we going to do? You are going to do something right?"  
  
"Of course, I plan on doing something. I even know what that something is but there's more and that's why she's here. I want to get the man who hurt Liz more than any one in this room trust me. But, jumping into action without thinking isn't going to solve anything!"  
  
"Well Sitting here isn't doing anything either is it Max. If you loved Liz half as much as you say you do then you would be doing something, not just--"   
  
Michael's ranting was cut short by Max's body forcing his against the wall. " Don't you ever, EVER doubt anything I feel for Liz. You wouldn't know true love if it bit you in the ass." Max screamed.   
  
"ENOUGH!" Liz shouted. "This isn't helping! Both of you need to sit down. Now! Michael Thank you for caring and wanting to help me but its not helping to get Max all riled up. We need both of you to be calm and focused. And Max Thank you for saying all that but what I need, what we all need, is for you two to calm down and work together. Can you boys do that?"  
  
Max and Michael both hung their heads. "Yea."   
  
Suddenly Alex burst out laughing and everyone turned to stare at him. "Please Tell me what is so hilarious Alex."   
  
Alex looked up with tears in his eyes. " I, Its just... Man can we say whipped!" Alex made the sound of a whip cracking then started laughing again. Isabel turned to him and gave him an evil glare. As soon as Alex saw the look his laughter stopped immediately and Alex was silent.   
  
All at once the entire group, besides Alex and Isabel, made the whipping sound. "Can we say Whipped?" they said in unison and the entire cave filled with carefree laughter, for the first time in a long time. 


	7. The True Destiny

Now Tears of laughter were filling the groups eyes. The clearing of Serena's throat made everyone realize the reason they were here, Everyone got quiet as Serena began her story. She told them everything she told Liz. When she was done she waited, because she knew that they would have a lot of questions.   
  
" Wow..." Maria whispered.  
  
"Wait. If Tess was a traitor back then, does that mean that she is one now?"  
  
"Not necessarily, but we can't be too sure. If Ava is working with Kivar than it is important that you watch what you say around her."  
  
"But we need her! Future Max told me she was important-critical-to their survival."  
  
"We thought of that. You see Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael all had duplicates sent to earth in case they didn't survive. If Tess does betray the group, her dupe can be found in New York. Hopefully she hasn't become a traitor though."  
  
"So wait, you came back here just to tell us this... did something happen that made you have to come back?"  
  
"Yes. In order for Max and Liz to be the great people they were before, the unstoppable team they were, Max must be Liz's first. Something went wrong in my timeline. Max and Liz couldn't fight as strong because they weren't completely belonging to eachother. I wasn't the person I was meant to be because of this. I'm here so you can change that. You need to stop the rape Max."  
  
"I plan on it." Max said determinedly.  
  
"Well then my job here is almost done, once I set the granolith up for time travel, then I will leave."  
  
"Will we see you again? Will you be born again even if it's under different circumstances?"  
  
"yes. Because it was meant to be. Just like you and dad, mom. No matter what any one says. You were meant to be then and you are meant to be now. In any lifetime, it was your destiny."  
  
"What was my name, back then...?" Liz asked.  
  
"Back Then everyone called you Lila"   
  
"Lila." She whispered and grew quiet as Max Michael and Serena worked together to set up the granolith. And as Max was sucked into another timeline, and Serena slowly disappeared, Liz knew, that things were finally going to be OK. 


	8. The Rape...Again

"Kyle, where are you taking me?" an impatient and blindfolded Liz asked.  
  
"It's a surprise" Kyle answered. " ok we're here." Liz took off her blind fold. It was the pool, it had been in Roswell since before she was born, and some of her greatest childhood memories were of summers in this pool.   
  
"Oh! Kyle this is so great I haven't been here in ages. I remember some pretty great times here though.  
  
"Yea I know, I remember when Alex tried to do a back flip off the high dive but instead it was a painful belly flop he was red for weeks!" they both laughed at the memory. "I just wanted to bring you some place normal... after the whole setup thing you seemed really lost and I want to help you become a normal teen again, like old times."  
  
"Thank you Kyle but I'm not sure I know what normal is anymore." Liz responded sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll figure it out together, Maria, Alex and I will always be here for you." He told her sincerely. "I'm going to get a soda, you want?"  
  
"Sure." As Kyle walked away tears started falling down Liz's cheeks. She was so lost and confused, without Max life wasn't worth anything so Liz gave up, she simply went through the motions everyday, with no feeling. She longed for simpler days, before Tess and an unwanted Destiny, back when she and Max were together and happy. She wiped her tears away as she heard footsteps, thinking it was Kyle. She turned around but instead of meeting the caring face of Kyle Valenti, she met the cold stare of a tough big looking man.   
  
~~~   
  
Max felt his stomach drop as he appeared in the dark Roswell street. He quickly ran towards the community pool. He had a rape to stop, and nothing was going to get in his way.  
  
~~~   
  
"what do you want?" Liz asked in a timid scared voice. One word sent shivers down her spine and made an unforgiving cold sweep over her.  
  
"You."  
  
Liz started to back away but the man grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth, silencing her cries for help. He picked her up and pulled her out of the pool, dragging her into the women's bathroom. He took a red scarf from his back pocket and gagged her. Liz struggled with all her might to get away but her desperate attempts were no match for the strong and vicious man on top of her.   
  
The man grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head and then single handedly he ripped open her shirt. He quickly tore off her bra and began touching her in ways that repulsed her. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them along with her panties off her weak but still fighting body.  
  
As soon as Liz was sure there was no way to stop him, she felt the large man being dragged from her body. She looked up and saw a very pissed Max punching the vicious man in the face repeatedly. Liz scrambled across the ground towards them and pulled Max of the man. She wrapped her arms around him and held on with all she had.   
  
"Oh God Max, thank goodness you came... he was trying to rae me, and I couldn't get him off I was so scared, and I don't know where Kyle is."   
  
Very Calmly max said, "He's unconscious behind the soda machine. He'll wake up in a few minutes don't worry the guy just made him smell this stuff that knocked him out."   
  
"How do you know all this Max."  
  
"Because I already knew about this. Because I had to live this, except, I wasn't here to save you."  
  
Liz gasped. "You're from the future, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. Just one day in the future. Look at me Liz, I know about Future Max, I know about what you did. I know. But he doesn't, your Max that is. You need to tell him. I know what he is feeling right now Liz. He's dying inside."  
  
"Max, I need you to tell me everything." Liz listened intently while Max told her everything he had learned in the past 24 hours.   
  
"So, you're going to leave me again. I'm going to tell him the truth. It's hurting me just as much as it's hurting him, you know?"  
  
"I know, and because I know how you feel, that is why you should tell him the truth. I love you Liz, and sooner or later you're going to realize that we're meant to be. No matter what anyone says. You were meant for me, and I was meant for you."  
  
And with that he disappeared and Liz was once again left standing alone. 


End file.
